


Things aren’t always great but they get better

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Cas raises Jack, Gay Castiel, M/M, Non-Binary Gabriel (Supernatural), Omnisexual Gabriel, Pansexual Sam Winchester, Polyamory, Trans Dean Winchester, bobby is the best dad - Freeform, highschool, highschoolAU, lots of gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Castiel is incredibly anti-social, not that he wants to be, but to live up to his family name he has to be. His sibling Gabriel on the other hand doesn’t try to live up to the family name. Their just a natural born genius, so they actually have friends. What happens when they brings their friends over and one of them catches Castiel’s eye? Will he be broken out of his shell? Or will this boy not give a damn about him?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Crowley/Bobby Singer, Gabriel/Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey little bro!” Gabriel popped in my room interrupting me from my work like usual.

“ First of all, you are younger then me and shorter so in no way am I the little bro. And secondly you need to knock.” I sighed. They shook their head with a smirk.

“ First off,” they said mocking me,” If I would have knocked I might have woken up Jack.” They said pointing to our nephew his crib. “ And second of all, I came here to tell you I’m bringing over people tonight. I know you said I could but you’ll finally get to meet my partners I’ve been telling you about! And I know you refuse to leave the house to meet people, but you’re a senior and have no friends so I thought if I brought people to you, you might make some for once.” 

“ When are they coming?”

“ Ten minutes.” 

“ You told me ten minutes before they came, if I had said no they might not have anywhere to be!” I said to them. They rolled their eyes, and plucked a sucker from out their pocket and into their mouth.

“ I’m am smarter then you so I think my decision will never make sense to you.” They said wall stepping out of my room. 

They always rubs it in my face that their smart. It’s incredible annoying, what’s even more annoying is that I let it get to me a lot. They get to be smart like the rest of the family and please them and they don’t even care if they pleases them! For god sake, their only 15 and their a senior, the kid is a genius. I unlike the rest of my family has an average brain. Of course I never let it show. luckily instead of brains I got human decency, which the majority of my family doesn’t have. Like my older brother Lucifer, when he knocked up a girl and she died in labor he left the baby with us, it’s even worse when you add in the factor when I say us, I mean me and Gabriel. Our father and all of our other siblings have moved away, leaving us (illegally) to fend for our selves. Of course Chuck calls us, checks our grades, and sends us plenty of money. But that’s all he does, yet I still want to please him and live up to his standards.

“ Cassie!!!” Gab yells from the other room pulling me out of my thoughts, “ People are here!!!!!”

I roll my eyes at them being so stupid. I head to the living room and on the couch two people and sitting with Gab. There are other people in the kitchen, probably eating all the sweets Gab owns. A huge grin is on his face. I look at the two people, then it hits me. They definitely look a lot like the people Gab kept telling me about.

“ Cassie, these are my partners!” He says! I nod and put a hand out. 

“ I’m Castiel, you are Samael and Rowena?” Samael takes my hand.

“ Sam’s cool too.” He says brightly he definitely looks young. Rowena shakes my hand with a very pretty smile. 

Then a lot of the people from the kitchen emerge, I recognize Charlie Bradbury. An extremely intelligent girl that is also a senior, we have a lot of classes together. There are other people but I don’t really recognize anyone else. 

Then the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen exits the kitchen with a plate of apple pie which they are staring lovingly at. They is absolutely gorgeous, even though their looking down. Their dirty blonde hair that’s complemented by their bright brown freckles, their eye are bright green like emeralds, and their toned body that looks like it was sculpted by god himself.

“Cassie this is Dean! As you can see he loves pie.” Gab says who very obviously saw me starring, I can hear their smirk. Deans eyes shoot up hearing th- his Gabriel said he- his name. His eyes land on me and he blushes. Wait. Did I just make him blush without doing anything?

Then a bigger person wraps their arm around Dean in a protective manner. Which for some reason aggravates me a bit. “ You only going to introduce Dean captain?” They ask. Gab chuckles.

“ Well Mr. momma bear here is Benny, he is a vampire.” They say. Benny rolls his eye. He opens his mouth and shows his surprisingly sharp teeth, “ the red head right there is the biggest Lesbian you’ll ever meet, Charlie.” I give small nod and she does a two finger salute. I didn’t know she was a lesbian.

“ And that boy right there is Kevin, his is a huge computer nerd.” Kevin gives a little wave not even seeming remotely offended, “ And last but not least is the sickeningly sweet Garth!” Gabriel says as he drum rolls on the coffee table.

“ Stop it!” Garth says with a big goofy grin, “ Also it’s nice to meet you Castiel.” He says. I nod and smile.

“ It’s also very nice to meet you Garth.” With that they all sit. Benny plants himself next to Rowena on the couch and starts drinking a red slushy. Garth sits next to Sam and wraps an arm around him even though Gab already has one of their arms around him ( and their other around Rowena who is leaning on them). All the room on the couch taken up Dean sits on the ground and stabs at his pie with a fork and Charlie sits on our recliner and starts eating her skittles. 

That’s when I hear Jack start to cry. I rush off to our room and clam him down. As I try to leave he starts to cry again. I sigh. He really doesn’t want to be alone. I go and sit on my bed and take Jack with me who has already calmed down from me just holding him. I bounce him for a few minutes until there’s a knock on my door. Assuming it’s Gabriel I say come in. Then Dean walks in.

“ Hey sorry to barge in but you were taking a while so I thought there might be some baby troubles and I’m great with kids.” He said seeming very confident with his skills with children. I shake my head.

“ Jack is fine he just doesn’t want to be alone.” Dean nods. He closes the door and walks over and sits next to me.

“ Can I hold him?” He asks. I wouldn’t usually let anyone touch him that I don’t know, but for some reason I hand him over. Dean starts kissing Jacks face with a big smile making Jack giggle. He starts to bounce Jack. He turns his head to me making it more apparent that we are only inches apart. A blush spreads on his face, “ Is Jack your brother?” He asks. 

“ No he’s my nephew. My old brother who doesn’t live here’s son.” I say.

“ He just left him?” Dean asks looking surprised.

“ Yes.” I answer bluntly. Dean shakes his head.

“ I wouldn’t be able to leave a baby that is that cute.” He says very seriously which makes me crack a big smile. It’s been so long sense someone has really made me smile like this. Dean chuckles when he sees my smile. He pulls Jack to his chest which Jack doesn’t seem to mind. He scans the room. His eyes land on my gay flag, he pulls a small smile.

“ Didn’t see you as the type to have something as flashy as a flag.” He says. 

“ Gabriel bought it for me. I think it was a sweet gesture so I kept it, although if my father comes to visit I will have to take it down.” Dean looks at me.

“ Yeah Gab did mention that your family aren’t really the accepting type.” He said

“ Our family doesn’t even call them by their pronouns none the less acknowledge us as queer in any sense of the word.” I say, I honestly don’t know why I am opening up to Dean this much right here with my baby in his arms. Dean nods.

“ John- my father didn’t accept me, when he showed me just how he being bi and trans I didn’t let Sammy tell him he was pan. I just couldn’t risk Sammy getting hurt. Luckily he’s dead now and we live with a much better father.” He says. 

“ Your father hurt you?” I ask. He looks away from me and to the floor, “ I’m sorry we don’t know each other that well that was a very intrusive question I’m sorry.” I quickly apologize. He shook his head.

“ It’s fine..... yeah.. he did hurt me. And not only for being queer. Before that too he had used me as his punching bag. I never let that happen to Sammy though, the worst he even had was watching me take it. Luckily it was only physical and verbal abuse. Nothing else.” He said quietly. I put my hand on his shoulder. I would hug him if it wasn’t for Jack snuggled into his chest.

“ You sound like a great brother Dean. You didn’t deserve any of that. I’m so sorry.” I said a gentle smile spread on his face. 

“ Well none of us can change the past. At least it’s over. And I am the best fucking brother ever.” He said which made me chuckle. Then the door opened and Gab peered in.

“ Can you two stop flirting and come out, you’re missing like the whole hang out.” They said. Dean rolled his eyes. I gently pulled Jack away from Dean and out him in his crib sense Dean has put him to sleep. We both stepped out of the room and back into the living room. The rest of the hang out, I learned more about everyone. And at the very end Dean gave me his phone number.

“ Today was suppose to be you meeting my people not getting yourself a boyfriend.” Gabriel said after everyone had left. 

“ I did not start a relationship with anyone tonight, but I did get to meet your fantastic boyfriend and girlfriend.” I said a huge smile spread on their face.

“ They are fantastic!” They said. I chuckled and walked back to me and Jacks room for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short one. Cas and Dean get more alone time in the library

I groaned as I rolled over in bed. I slapped my hand over that annoying alarm clock. If it weren’t for Sammy I would just stay in bed all day. And smash the alarm clock with a hammer. I pushed myself up and picked up a pear of blue jeans that were decently torn up from helping Bobby at the garage, a black AC/DC tee, and a random flannel from my messy floor. Crowely has tryed to get me to clean but I never do. I just don’t really care enough to. I pull off my big ass hoodie leaving me in just my binder and a pair of boxers. So I throw on the outfit.

Yes I sleep in my binder, I know it could kill me and all that crap, but honestly I don’t care. I just don’t want to have to see myself not flat. 

When I get down stairs Sammy, Bobby, and Crowely are all eating breakfast together. Sam flashes a huge grin that made me grin back at the dork.

“ Dean! So sense Bobby and Crowely haven’t meet Rowena and Gab their both comes great over tonight for dinner. And sense you’ll probably be bored sense I’ll be with them, Gab is bringing his brother that you we’re making out with.” Sam said. 

“ So tonight I’ll be meeting both of my boys partners?” Bobby asked. I glare at Sam who has a dumb smirk on his face.

“ No, we are not dating. And we did not make out. I was alone with him because he had a baby with him and I love kids, no other reason.” I say still glaring at Sam who just rolls his eyes in turn.

“ Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night Dean” Sam says starting to eat his salad again. Who eats salads for breakfast? Or who just eats salads? Crazy people that’s who. 

“ Well whatever the relation between you two is, both of you boys people will have to pass my test. Or I’ll sell their souls.” Crowely says who is typing away at his laptop and drinking tea. Yeah Crowely drinks morning tea instead of coffee. Personally I would never be able to make it without my coffee.

I pour a cup of coffee and drink it straight. It’s bitter and gross but it gets the job done.

“ Well I better get going.” Bobby says. He patted Sam and I on the shoulders and kissed Crowely good bye which I had to avert my eyes from throwing up.

-

We finally pull into school. I have to drive both me and Sam sense he is 14 and I have the impala. We head to the lunch room where they serve crap breakfast, not that we eat it anyway it’s just easy to hang out in there. We head over to our usual table. Sam of course plops himself down best to Rowena who is reading a book about Wicca, so he turns and starts to chat with Gabriel. I turn talk to Charlie but she’s busy flirting with the cheerleaders. I sigh, Benny had texted this morning that he was sick today, and Kevin rides a bus that gets here super late. I have no one to talk to. Well I mean of course there is always other friend groups but their all stupid. Like Ruby( one of Sam’s ex’s) and her gang of idiots. Everyone else here sucks ass. Well... no I don’t even know where I’d find Cas. But right now with Rowena lost in her book, Gab and Sam kissing ( that’s discussing), and Charlie getting a bunch of straight girls phone numbers that really don’t like me sense I messed things up with Lisa the head cheerleader, I would prefer Cas over all of this. I pull out my phone and pull up his contact. We had texted once and it was just to see if we got the right numbers.

‘ Hey sorry to bother u but these people are being ducking stupid, can i come and chill with u?’ 

He probably won’t even answe-

‘ You can Dean, I am in the Library. You are not a bother in the slightest.’ He texted back. I grabbed my bag and headed off.

-

I see Cas, unsurprisingly he has his head in a book. I slowly and quietly walk towards him until we the back of his chair is on my stomach. I lean down and whisper in his ear.

“ It’s free real-estate.” 

Some how this doesn’t seem to scare Cas in the slightest, not even a flinch which is really disappointing.

“ What are you doing?” He asks very confused. I sigh and sit in the chair next to him.

“ I was trying to scare ya.” I said. He nodded.

“ Well I don’t scare easily, also why did you say ‘it’s free real-estate’?” He asked. I roll my eyes.

“ It’s a reference.” I said he nods. It slowly gets more quiet between us and not a comfortable one either. Just sitting with him staring at me like that is making me start to regret leaving the lunch room. He stares intently at me like he expects me to start a conversation. So of course with that pressure on my know to start the conversation I say something random.

“ You’re sibling needs to cool it with the PDA, they had their whole tongue down my brothers throat and I’m shocked that they haven’t been arrested yet.” I say missing the silence now. Then Cas burst out laughing.

“ Why would you say that?” He asks still trying to contain his laughter which is honestly adorable and I start to blush and get lost in his sky blue eyes. 

Then the goddamn bell rings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m pretty sure this one is a bit shorter then the last one so sorry about that but I tired as hell right now. I love them so damn much


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets naked

I quickly walked to class. Why was Dean looking at me like that? Am I over think this? I mean he seems to like me too, but before anything can happen I would want to make sure. Because I like him and would like to keep him as a friend at the very least.

Once I finally get to class I head to my table at the back where I usually sit alone, but today Charlie was sitting back there. I place myself next to her.

“ So you and Dean alone again huh?” She said wiggling her eyes brows. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

“ Contrary to what everyone is saying so far in the new friendship that me and Dean have made, nothing sexual and or romantic has happened.” I say.

“ So far? You planning something here, I mean you have my blessing. But what really matters before you do do anything is that Sam approves, because if Sam’s not up for it neither is Dean.” She said, I nod. She’s right, there’s a lot that would go into me just making a move on Dean. 

———

The rest of the day goes by faster then usual, I did have Charlie to talk to today though. That might play a part in it. But when we arrived home and Gabriel reminded me that we were heading over to the Singer home I freaked out a bit. I had completely forgot about that.

“ You made sure Jacks baby sitter is aware that they have to take care of him extra tonight right? Or are we taking him? What if they’ve forgotten and they drop him off when we’re gone and he’s all alone and-“

“ Clam down, everything is taken care of Cassie. All we need to do is leave at 5:30 k?” They cut me off, wandering into the kitchen for snacks. I look at my phone 4:20. 

“ That’s 70 minutes from now.” I said.

“ Its cool they live 20 minutes away” They said. I quickly ran into the bathroom and shut the door. I should change clothes because I don’t smell the best from wearing them all day, but then Dean saw me in this outfit and then he would know I was trying to improve my smell for him. 

I put on more deodorant and colon. I brush my teeth again. Then Gabriel knocks on the bathroom door.

“ Cassie, I’m ready to leave! It’s not like we can’t come early!” I look at my phone 4:32.

“ You want to go a hour early?” I ask them.

“ Well I would rather be with my boyfriend then sitting around here waiting with you.” They said. 

“ Fine, lets go.” I sigh.

———

Gabriel entered the directions on the gps. We made it there at 4:57. Gabriel quickly shot out of the car and to the front door. I quickly followed feeling like this was not where I should be. I should be doing homework and studying. Gab knocked on the door which opened immediately. Sam ran to Gab and almost knocked them over with a huge moose like hug. He pulled away and two men walked over to us. One of them put their hand out to Gab.

“ You must be Gabriel, I Bobby Singer my boys father.” He said, Gab gave him a big shake. He put his hand out to me.

“ Castiel.” I said and shook his hand.

“ A firm grip I see why Dean would like you.” He said backing off so the other man could introduce himself, leaving me blushing. Did he just mean to make that joke?

“ Crowely, and if either of you kids hurt the boys, well I won’t say to much, but just know it won’t be pretty.” He said with his thick accent. We both nodded and stepped in. It sounds like Dean wasn’t lying when he said he was in a better situation now. Speaking of Dean he was in the kitchen cooking. He looked over and nodded in acknowledgment of us. I walk over to him seeing as Bobby and Crowely both seem interested in Gab more then me. 

“ Hello Dean.” I say. 

“ Heya Cas, whyed you guys come early, foods not even ready yet.” He said flipping a paddy on the pan.

“ Gabriel said they would rather be with their boyfriend then alone with me.” I said, he giggled at that, but quickly tried to cover it up with a deep fake cough. It was absolutely adorable, “ Is there anything I can do to help? I asked. He looked over at the fridge.

“ Well if you wash your hands I might let you start making the salad that Sammy requires.” He said, I go over to the sink and wash. I turn to him.

“ What now?” I ask he steps away from the pan and goes to the fridge and pulls out a head of lettuce, tomatoes, onions, carrots, mushrooms, some sort of salad dressing, and mayonnaise.

“ It’s a simple one, but Sam told me last nights when I said I would make burgers so it’s on him, not that this would be fancy even if I had known years in Advance.” He said dropping all the things on the counter, then walking over to the patty’s and taking them off the pan and dropping them on the buns laid out strategically next to them. Then he put cheese on all of them and put the top of the patty on.

He walked back over to the supples. And pulled out a two cutting boards. He put on in front of me and one in front of him. He handed me a knife and the onions. He pulled out his own knife and grabbed the Head of lettuce. He started cutting it.

“ I thought you said you wanted to help not stand around and admire my beauty.” He said which made me quickly stop staring and start cutting the onions which I was doing much slower then him. Seeing as he probably cooked often for this family. Once he was done with the lettuce he put it in a decently big bowl. Then he started on the tomatoes, when he finished them I barely finished my onions.

“ You’re bad at this.” He said as he handed me the single carrot and started on the mushrooms. Once we finished he put the salad dressing on it and mixed it. He moved everything to the table where the was already plates out. 

“ I cook Sammy does the dishes, do we’re done for tonight.” He said patting me on the back. That’s when Rowena knocked on the door and got introduced to both Bobby and Crowely. Crowely gave everyone a drink. 

Once we were all seated, without a prayer or thanking the chef, everyone started eating. 

“ Thanks Dean, this salads good.” Sam finally said half way though the meal.

“ The burgers are better only psychopaths constantly eat salad.” Gabriel said in response. 

“ Im surprised that such a stupid man would be such a great cook.” Rowena added. Which made Sam burst out laughing. We all finished pretty quickly after that. Then everyone but me and Dean moved to the living room, where Bobby started interrogating Rowena and Gab.

Dean grabbed my wrist and dragged me out the front door without a word. He was clearly going to take me somewhere but then stopped dead in his tracks when he saw my car.

“ Is this your car Cas?” He asked.

“ Yes.” I responsed.

“ Are you a lion or something?” He asked with a strange look on his face.

“ Are you insulting my car?” I asked him.

“ Yes.”

“ Well I enjoy my car Dean.” I said he shook his head.

“ I was gonna take you to my lake but now I don’t know if I can trust a man with a car like that.” 

“ I think I’m a plenty trust worth man.” I said.

“ I guess I’ll have to take your word for it, but if you kill me I won’t be happy with you.” He said as he ran to a very beautiful black Impala. He pulled out keys from his pocket and unlocked the car. We both got in. 

“ This car is incredibly nice.” I said, a huge grin appeared on his face.

“ Yeah she’s my baby, and if anything ever happened to her I would kill whoever did it and then myself” he said. He pulled out of the gravel driveway and into the road, he kept driving straight until a dirt road was visible that he turned into. Finally a simmering lake come into view. He stopped the car and turned it off. 

“ So you have a swim suit?” He asked.

“ Why would I have a swim suit, I thought I was just coming over for dinner.” I said. 

“ Well I guess we’re just gonna have to make do.” He said as he jumped out of the car. I followed him until he stopped and started to strip.

“ Wait we- we’re not swimming naked are we?” 

“ What you to chicken to swim naked?” He retorted. I watch him pull of his binder and boxers. Revealing his boobs and everything, I stared shocked until he ran and did a cannonball into the lake. I quickly flung my clothes off and joined suit. Dean was laughing when he saw me naked.

“ I didn’t I actually think you’d do it” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will continue this scene from Deans Point of view.


	4. Chapter 4

I did feel extremely dysphoric getting naked and revealing my female body, but when Cas got naked those feelings were completely overran by how funny this was, and how intimate. Cas jumped in next to me. I burst out laughing.

“ I didn't think you’d actually do it!” He averted his eyes from my naked body, at first I thought it was because I’m unattractive. Then I realize he’s probably never really seen many people naked. To ease the tension I slap his ass and quickly swim away.

“ Hey! Get back here!” He yells after me. Surprisingly he’s a good swimmer, good enough to almost catch me. Until I splashed the water in his eyes. I keep swimming purposely kicking my legs in a way that would splash him even more. 

I almost make it to the other end of the lake until he catches up to me and wraps his arms around my waist, affectively stopping me.

“ I’m fucking taller then you! This isn’t far!” I yell trying to get out of his grip. He’s definitely a lot stronger then he looks. 

“ Well I’m clearly a lot stronger then you, you little human.” He says.

“ You say that like you’re not a human.” I retort, still fighting.

“ I’m not I’m a super human, much more intelligent then you. You are just an ape.” He says finally dropping me.

“ I think you have a god complex buddy.” I say.

“ More like an angel complex.” I laugh.

“ OK, angel.” I say still laughing.

“ Actually me and Gabriel are both named after angels.” 

“ That’s why you have a weird ass name.” I say he lunges forward and dunks me under the water. But Undenounced to him I grab his legs and pull him under too. 

We both resurface for air. Then I notice it.

“ Hey, Cas the sun is setting” I say as I watch the beautiful colors grace the sky. Cas swims right next to me. 

“ It’s extremely gorgeous.” He says, the he turns his head to me, “ But still it pales in comparison to you.” 

A huge blush rises to my ears and face.

“ I- um.... you’re not that bad yourself.” I say. He chuckles, “ I’m not the best at flirting” I explain. 

“ I can see that.” Right when I think we’ll kiss, because that’s what happens in every chick flick I’ve seen. My phone rings. I groan. I quickly swim back over to my shit and pull out my phone.

“ I’m kinda busy right now!” I say to whoever called me.

“ Boy, I swear if you get pregnant-“ I hear Bobby say.

“ He won’t get pregnant, I bought him condoms and put them in his car just in case.” I hear Crowely say.

“ TMI Crowely!” Sam yells. 

“ Ok can you all shut up. And stop talking about me and Cas hooking up! We’re just swimming at the lake for god sake. What’d want Bobby?” I say.

“ Just checking into you boys, you left without saying anything. We’ll sense you’re both alive for now, just come home by midnight. Bye Dean.” He says and then hangs up the phone.

“ Talk about a mood killer.” I say. I place the phone back down and look back out at the lake. Cas is staring right back at me goofy grin, “ What?” I ask.

“ I just enjoy how close you and your family are. I think it’s sweet.” He says.

“ Oh, I guess I am pretty lucky to have them now. I just wish I was born with them instead of John.” I say. Cas nods and swims over to me. He pulls himself out of the water and sits next to me. He pulls me into a hug, “ Ay, don’t get even softer on me huggy bear.” I say. He chuckles and pulls away.

“ I guess we should head back now.” He says. I nod and start pulling on my clothes, affectivly getting them wet. 

Once we’re both dressed we get back in the car and start driving back. 

This is gonna be nice.


	5. Chapter 5

Once we arrive back at Deans house Rowena burst out laughing.

“What in the bloody hell were you two doing?!” She snorts out. Gab and Sam also start laughing. Dean rolls his eyes.

“ I need a shower” he says going up the stairs. I turn to everyone. Crowely and Bobby both eyeing me strangely.

“ We went swimming.” I say. The three of them start laughing even harder. Bobby smacks Sam on the head.

“ Stop being igits and go take a shower like your brother you moose.” He says as Crowely snickers. Sam sighs and stands. 

“ Well I guess that means good bye off tonight” he says then hugs both Gab and Rowena. And he heads up stairs too. I finally leave with Gab. 

“ So you went swimming in your clothes?” They start to question me. I sigh knowing what I’m in for.

“No, we went skinny dipping,” Gabriel started clapping,” and there weren’t any towels so we put on our clothes making them get wet.” 

“You dog! You barely know him!” I glare at him.

“ It was just swimming you assbutt!” I groan. They laugh next to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg it’s been so long sense I’ve posting here I’m so sorry 😐

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked this chapter! Sorry for my sucky writing skills


End file.
